Devil's Right Hand
by Mr. Hubahuba
Summary: What if Souma actually came from a rich family and that Joichiro raised Soma to be a respectable young man with out him having the luxuries that comes from a rich life. Follow me as I tell the story of Souma trying to hide his real identity as well as survive Totsuki. First story so it is bound to have some flaws, pls review so i can improve on it
1. The Heir

So this would be my very first real story I just had an idea so I'm writing it down so I won't forget it and decided to publish it, reviews are open so have at it.

I do not own Sokugeki no Souma

* * *

 **Chapter I**

He woke up, sun already out he stood up looking around realizing that today was the day his father wanted him to take the transfer exam to Totsuki Culinary Academy. He did not want to go but seeing that he can no longer progress just by learning from his father and uncle, Souma finally agreed to go to Totsuki, sure being a student there can further bolster their "Empire" as the media always calls it. Frankly Souma did not really care for all his family's wealth, sure not having to worry about money was nice and all but he really did not see the need to have so much of it.

He was glad that his father saw it as well, although he did one day took the mantle at took over their empire from his grandfather; Joichiro Saiba was a free spirit at heart he travelled the world at his early years finding love and seeing everything there is to see in the world, he understood that all of it has to stop one day and take responsibility for his family. His uncle however is a completely different ball game, not once did he conform to his grandfather's wishes, he even went as far as to cut himself off from his vast wealth, opting to be free.

Takeshi Saiba the younger brother of the business titan Joichiro Saiba runs a small dinner in the outskirts of Tokyo, a complete difference with what his brother runs at his day to day. Joichiro Saiba is known to be the wealthiest man in Asia, owning a few automobile companies his father had started, even venturing to mobile companies in the west, and owning the majority of shipping lines that traverse the seas but none can match his name in the culinary world having connections with various Michelin Star Chefs and being a three stared Michelin Chef as well as winning the coveted Pluspol Award.

Joichiro did not want Souma exposed in all of this so he has asked for Takeshi to take care of Souma when his wife died. Souma basically grew up in that dinner; with the occasional visits to his father and extravagant vacations he took with his uncle whenever he is asked to cook overseas.

Souma made a name for himself during the times that he went with his uncle abroad, only being referred to as The Devils Right Hand by some of the renowned chefs his uncle had the pleasure of working with, of course this was only referred to in hush tones as they knew how important it is to keep Souma's identity, it would be a media wildfire if the world knew that Joichiro Saiba's only son and the heir to Future Industries was gallivanting the world with Asura.

Although Souma did not want to be part of his father's business yet he knew that in order for him to beat his father and uncle he had to go to Totsuki after all they both graduated from the said school with his father being a former first seat and his uncle taking the second during his time at the academy.

His father was not keen on spoiling him but when he did decide on doing so he turns it up to 180, when his father said that he was sending him a gift for finishing middle school he expected the new iPhone or maybe a vacation trip to a resort island somewhere in the Philippines for summer, but never did he expect that he would get a Harley Davidson.

"Ohh yeah your father and I did talk about partnering up with them" his uncle said as he opened up their restaurant, he may not be involved in the talks that happen in the office but his uncle is still very much involve in the company.

Souma would often see Takeshi on Skype with his father and some other person in the middle of the night talking business matters.

"An all-black Fat Bob, nice choice" his uncle added, "I was expecting him to send a gift for a while, and I guess he wanted you not to walk your entire time in Totsuki"

"Really," I asked him "is it really that big that I would need a motorcycle to get around?"

"Father's company was still starting out when we went there" his uncle answered while cleaning "and we had to walk the entire time, can you imagine walking fifteen miles every day just to get to class?"

Souma grimaced at the thought but appreciated that his father thought of him as he bought him his gift, but to be honest would probably raise too much question if he was seen with an expensive car around with him proclaiming that he was from a small dinner and not the heir of Future Industries.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," Takeshi asked to Souma who was still looking at the Harley with indifference "if you don't I'll take it, I always wanted to just pull up to Kwan's with a sweet ride and just rub it on their face that I am actually a billionaire"

"Our family is rich uncle," Souma retorted and looked at him with a grin "not us, there's a difference"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Takeshi waved him off, "just go already or you'll be late"

The ride to Totsuki was incredible, the wind on his face felt amazing and having all that power from the Harley gave him a high he cannot explain. Arriving at school he instantly noticed all the stuck up rich kids with their bodyguards and their inflated ego, he pulled up and immediately walked towards a bench with what seemed to nice looking fella, when his phone rang.

"Hey dad," he said as he looked around him, "yeah I'm here, no it won't start for a few minutes"

"Ohh I called for the perfect time then," his father said "look the passing rate at that school is around 1%, I know all our stories from that place probably sounded cool but trust me when I say this but you probably won't have a great time if you have a weak mind"

"Hey dad, Are you seriously doubting my will right now?" Souma asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I know, that you be weak is far from the truth but I have to be honest with you" Joichiro replied "that place will break you down and build you back up brand new and for the better"

"Dad, you've said this to me for a hundred time, don't you have something better to do?" Souma asked

"Ohh and by the way, if you can't graduate from that place in the next three years" his father said in a serious tone "you can kiss your hopes in surpassing me and your uncle goodbye"

This made Souma even more pumped to be at school that he hung up on his father even before he finished his last piece of advice.

"Was that your father?" the rich kid asked him, Souma looked at him and replied "yeah, he's kind of excited for me to be transferring here" he said smiled at him.

"I'm Nikaido Yoshiaki by the way" he said as he sips his tea, "my family runs French restaurant"

"Ohh what a coincidence," Souma beamed "mine runs a restaurant too!"

"Well that is to be expected," he said earning a chuckle from Souma

"The guy over there is the heir to a national restaurant chain," he said pointing across the garden "that one over there has a family that runs a seafood wholesale business that supplies the entire Kanto region; most of these people here have something related to the cooking industry, what your place's name?"

"Future Industries," he murmured as he looked around but instantly mumbled in surprise "Yukihira, I mean Yukihira's"

"Hmm a traditional Japanese restaurant then?" he asked him back, this earned a laugh from Souma

"Were not that high-brow," he replied "we're a dinner downtown-"

He did not event had the time to finish his sentence as he was kicked out of the bench and in to the ground.

"How dare you sit next to me," he said furiously "you low-class commoner! You listen up; this academy is not for the likes of you! It is a sacred grove, meant as a place of learning for denizens of the upper echelons of the food industry! That is the kind of place Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy is! A lowborn like you won't even make it past the written exams-"at this point Souma got up and strangled the poor fella.

"You haven't even tried Yukihira's food, you don't get to judge our quality" he finished and left those stuck up egotistical asshole to themselves.

To be honest, Souma would have probably been one of them had his grandfather not surrender on trying to turn his sons in to what he thought to be the proper way on how an upper-class man should act, and he was glad that he had changed his heart and the fact that he event visits them down at the dinner.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter hope you guys review and follow I'll probably make this one long


	2. God's Tongue

Loving the response to the first chapter guys, but I just realize something major about how fast I can write this story, I have to keep explaining the dishes! OK ok from now on I would only explain the dish if it did not appear on the anime/manga I am only writing description on the minimum if it was on the show just to have a continuous feel to it.

I do not own Shokugeki no Souma I just write about it making my own universe for it

* * *

 **Chapter II**

Inside the hall a girl in front of everyone, she was stunning in the eyes if Souma and probably everyone else in the room she did not recognise her instantly but when he heard the noise around him saying that she was Erina Nakiri he instantly remembered her moniker.

"The God's Tongue" he whispered, and looked around and he saw the terrified look everyone had and he wondered just how much respect Erina commanded. Just as her secretary was saying what would transpire during the exams Erina interrupted her

"How pointless," she said and grinning mischievously to everyone "I have an idea, bring the kitchen work table here!" she commanded and within seconds it was brought there

"The main ingredient will be egg," she said while holding up an egg "make one dish, I'll only allow those creations that impress my palate to pass, further more I will allow those who withdraw and cancel their application to do so within one minute" at this point everyone in the room made a bee line for the door, leaving Souma alone standing with a mad grin on his face.

"I figured most of them were hopeless incompetents" she said in a pompous way "I can't be bothered to waste my time on such fools; I believe I've cleared my schedule for the day? I will now test new dishes in my private quarters" while the two were busy talking in a rather erotic way, Souma walked up to them.

"Hey, so are there no restrictions on the dish?" this surprised both of them, Erina most of all.

"As long as you use eggs, you can make anything you want" Erina answered, and looked him in the eye as if looking down on him "are you sure you want to do this? You should withdraw while you-"she did not get to finish as she was interrupted.

"Whoa, I really thought you would not give me a chance there" Souma said as he patted her back and proceeded to the kitchen table.

"Do you not know who she is?" Hisako interrupted, walking towards him "She is the top of her class in junior high and the youngest member of the Totsuki Elite Ten Council, the highest decision making body-" she did not get to finish as Souma once again spoke while inspecting the knives at the table, earning a annoyed look from Erina.

"Let me ask one last time," Erina warned him "Are you really going to take my exam?"

"I just have to make you say its good right?" he said whilst playing with the knife "of course I'll take the test"

It took him a an hour to produce his dish, with the eyes of Erina and Hisako carefully examining his every move, unbeknownst to them however is that someone is watching them from the side, in which Souma caught a glimpse of.

"What have you brought to me today, Yukihira Souma?" Erina asked in the most demeaning way she can "though I do not see how a diner dish can compare to haute cuisine, I bet even the common people won't like this dish"

"You may very well eat those words Miss. Examiner," he said as he was doing the finishing touches of his dish, this made Erina and Hisako nervous from excitement

 _'What could he have possibly made to insight such confidence?'_ Erina asked herself as she watched him cook

"Behold, Yukihira Style Furikake Gohan" at his mention of the name both Erina and Hisako had a dead pan expression, and even made the man outside chuckle in amusement.

"This is a waste of my time," said Erina as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You haven't seen its true form yet," Souma teased once again, keeping Erina interested, he poured its contents at a bowl of rice and watched Erina as she anticipated what was about to happen.

"I could have made an haute dish if you said so," said Souma surprising them both "but seeing that you have insulted my restaurant and my upbringing I figured I should just give you the best of both and show you what the true Yukihira Style of cooking really is"

Erina was surprised to hear such words, she always knew exactly what was about to be served for her and for her palate to taste what was its secret, this may very well be pure brilliance or just sheer act of ignorance.

"I suppose I could give it a try," Erina said as she picked up her chopsticks and took a bite, only to be surprised, so surprised that she even forgot to judge the dish. She was about to go for a second bite when she saw Souma grinning, annoyed at that Erina asked her

"What's the problem?" she asked him, Souma just shrugged saying "nothing I just think that you might be enjoying yourself that's all" he said and turned his gaze at the door

After a trying it a few more times and figuring out the secrets to the dish she settled her chopsticks and looked him straight to the face.

"I have to be honest," she stated crossing her arms "I expected something much worse than this from you, but I have to say it is adequate, you pass" she said and tried to walk of

"See that old man?" Souma said loudly with as much enthusiasm as a five year old kid,

"Yes I saw it Souma-kun," he said surprising both Erina and Hisako upon realizing who it was "although I have to say I was expecting Erina to say more than just adequate, I really thought she would at least say it was good" he said as he took the bowl and ate from it.

"It's missing a few things from the original but I have to say, it's really good" the man said and finished the meal

"Grandfather," Erina exclaimed as she finally got out of her daze "what are you doing here? How do you know Yukihira-san?"

"You remember me spending time down at the suburbs?" Senzaemon said as he looked at her nodding "well I came across this man's little diner and challenged him to enter my school, I guess he did keep his end of the bargain" he said and moved towards Souma talking in hush tones

This came to as a surprise to Erina she had never seen her grandfather act like this towards someone, they acted as though they were old friends. It even came as a surprise when she heard her grandfather talk about Souma's father. _How can they be so close?_ She asked herself, not even she can talk to her grandfather like that.

"I'll leave you too it then Yukihira-san," Senzaemon said and clasped hands with the young man, "Erina have a good day darling and see you at home" he said and walked off.

"See you around old man!" Souma added as Senzaemon was about to leave "so we done here? I have to go I need to pack my bags" he said and walked off as well, leaving both Erina and Hisako dazed at what they just witnessed.

* * *

That's a wrap! Please leave a review and if you're new follow the story Ja ne


	3. Totsuki

I'm glad for the support you guys, but I am not really that into discussing reviews on chapters but I usually message you if you have any questions and suggestions, who know maybe I can even drop a few spoiler on your way.

As always I do not own Shokugeki no Souma, I only own this AU

* * *

 **Chapter III**

During the opening ceremony of Totsuki Souma was a bit sceptical when he heard he would be giving a speech, he was waiting for his turn when he caught a glimpse of Erina, as he stared at her, granted that Souma has seen some of the most beautiful women in the world, with his father being invited to most of the biggest fashion shows in the world he can safely say she is one of them.

Time flew as he stared at her and before he knew it he was called on stage, he was glad for the distraction from Erina although he did not know why. He kept his speech short but on point, not really one for dragged out speeches with only one topic being repeated over and over, he basically just challenged everyone to come get him and that he would be taking the number one spot.

When he got of stage he was greeted by probably one of the cutes pout he has ever seen, of course it's also accompanied by a few other curses but cute none the less.

"You do realise that you just made everyone out there to hate you" she stated calmly when she mellowed down from her outburst "your just making your time here that much harder, these students here have been trained for three years in the highest order on how to cook and serve food by the most qualified professors you can't even compare Yukihira-kun"

"They may have trained for three years" Souma added "but none of them have the experience I have, let's just say that I have been handling the knife since I was three, and if any of them wants to come at me? Let's just say that I'll happily escort them out of my way, is that enough to convince you Nakiri-ojou-sama?"

"Don't call me that!" Erina fumed at him "I mean don't call me that if you only mean for it as a mockery, you shouldn't even be in here, I should have failed you, in fact I shouldn't have even entertained your little stunt when you wanted to take the exam!" Erina was mumbling at this point and Souma's intense demeanor shifted.

"Don't worry about it Hime-sama," Souma said with a smile on his face, "I would make sure that you did not make the right choice in accepting a lowly sous chef in a run down diner like me, if I may I would like to excuse myself right now, I have a class to attend" Souma made a half bow, enough to show respect but not enough to show that he was submitting to her.

 _'That's something only a noble man would do,'_ thought Erina as he looked at his retreating form _'even the way he talked a second ago was that of a noble man'_

Erina brushed the idea off pointing out that he probably just learned how to speak like that in all the low budget movies he watches.

"Does he remind you of someone dear?" asked her grandfather surprising Erina "perhaps an old friend? Or an acquaintance I don't blame you if you do, he kind of remind me of someone I really admire"

Once again this made Erina think, why would his grandfather be reminded of someone when thinking of Yukihira Souma? She knew that Senzaemon knew of him in one of his spontaneous adventures but to be reminded of someone old, is something his grandfather rarely mentions.

* * *

Souma's first class was kind of a weird one; all of his classmates were staring at him on a weird way but of course he showed his callous side once again and ignored them opting to have a different persona when around classmates. He has done so since he was first brought to a public school in elementary and he has pretty much been doing it too keep his real identity a secret and now is no different from them.

"Wow, the last time I cook in class was at Home Economics" he said loudly further infuriating his classmates, "So, Tadakoro-san was it? Why are you writing Kanji characters in your palm?"

It seemed kind of weird for him but he guesses that it made her relax for the coming class, he really did not pay much attention to what she was saying he did not know why but his attention span was really short and yet he would still remember what people are talking about when it was time for him to respond.

His professor came as a surprise for him when he realized it was Roland Chappelle one of his uncles former college and of course someone who knew his secret, so when Chappelle-sensei made eye contact with him both of them just nodded to one another and carried on.

He made small talk with his partner but the dish they were supposed to make was simple enough that he really did not need to make too much effort so he just casually talked to Tadakoro making her feel a bit more relaxed and reassured her that she would be fine.

As he wondered around he noticed that the room practically had everything they would need for every dish they would be cooking in the class, ' _that's Totsuki for you'_ Souma thought as he called for his teammate just to take her nervousness away.

Perfect opportunity for his hateful classmates to sabotage their work, when they both arrived at their dish Tadakoro immediately went on a frenzied state saying that they were doomed and that there was no way to make use of the meat anymore. He hurried and thought of a way out immediately thinking of a way to make the dish faster, time sped for him and Tadakoro he finally had the chance to cook for really but he did not thought of it coming of sabotage.

When their dish was finished everyone was surprised none was thinking that they could make it, but when they did present their dish all eyes were on them.

"Evaluation please," Souma exclaimed happily.

Chappelle eyed them, then their dish taking his fork and pressing on the meat, he did not know how Souma did it as he looked away from them when he found out someone messed with them wanting to be surprised on how "The Devil's Right Hand" would react to his problem.

"So tender," Chappelle described it "the fork practically springs back, your team had an incident if I recall, how you managed to finish the assignment?"

"We used honey," Souma beamed with pride "I kneaded it into the meat before the braise, and it was also included in the seasoning"

"Honey has protease, which breaks down proteins" Chappelle added, while cutting some more "the protease went to work on the though beef flank allowing you to tenderize it in the short time you had left, well done monsieur Yukihira"

"I give you an A rating," Chappelle said with a smile, surprising everyone in the class room except Souma, he practically saw Roland Chappelle smile every day when he was working overseas.

"However," Chappelle said "I only regret the fact that I do not have the authority to grant an even higher rating" at this Souma removed his head band and exclaimed his signature catch phrase.

"Glad you liked it" he shouted, earning the respect of Tadakoro and further surprising their classmates.

* * *

Done! hope you like it and for the fellas who made a suggestion do not worry I would take it in to consideration, but I already wrote down to until Chapter 10 so most of the changes would probably only be seen at that point.

As always if you liked it leave a comment and follow the story maybe even add it on your favorite

P.S. I promise the chapters would get longer once I get out of the cannon of the story and start adding my own events I hope you guys still stick with me until then


	4. Polar Star

Glad you guys liked the previews chapter, and I hope you would like this one too. As you can tell I am running the first season a bit faster, I want to get to my main changes as fast as possible without lessening the quality if you guys notice the decline please inform me and I'll improve on the spacing making it drag a bit longer.

As always I do not own Shokugeki no Souma, and enjoy reading my story

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

On the ride towards his dormitory, it finally sank in his mind just how massive Totsuki really was, and he was really glad now that his father got him the Harley. He pulled up just in front of the main door and was instantly greeted by animals stampeding around and a girl who was trying to stop them, he then heard a strange sound coming from some sort of tube that is probably connected to every room, smoke was coming somewhere and it appears that someone was fighting upstairs.

As weird as it was, Souma barely had time to think when a really mean looking old woman came up to him,

"So must be Yukihira Souma," the old lady said "the transfer student who wants to live in the dorm? I am the caretaker, Daimido Fumio the Madonna of the Polar Star that's what you're to call me"

Souma grimaced at her aura, seriously thinking of just running away and renting an apartment near Totsuki.

"So what did you bring by way of ingredients?" asked Fumio, this surprised Souma neither his father nor his uncle mentioned him this part, "What ingredients?" asked Souma.

"What else?" shouted Fumio "It's our famous challenge for anyone who wants to live here, first dorm applicants must make one meal, only those whose cooking passes muster will be allowed to reside in the dorm, second the caretaker will serve as the examiner, third the applicant may choose their ingredients."

"This is news to me," complained Souma "I haven't got any ingredients on me"

"Then I guess you lose by default" stated Fumio "I won't let you pass the threshold without seeing what you are made of"

"Then that means tonight I'll have to" he did not get to finish as Fumio interrupted "camp out, of course"

"Stop messing around!" shouted Souma, "even in April the nights are freezing out there, I'm already half dead from exhaustion and hunger"

"The challenge is an absolute requirement" Fumio added, with a stern demeanour "we only have the leftover scraps in the dorm kitchen anyway, consider today your unlucky day" this made Souma think

' _Well I could always come back tomorrow'_ he thought, as he looked at the retreating form of the old lady ' _I still have money and I can always look for a hotel, I can make it in town with the Harley, no I'd be way too exhausted I might never wake up tomorrow for school, wait did she say they still have some scraps in the kitchen? Maybe, I can make some with that!"_

"Does that mean I can use those leftovers?" Souma asked her as she was about to exit, this surprised the caretaker "I'll take on the challenge, where's the kitchen?"

Upon arriving at the kitchen Souma was surprised at how impressive the kitchen was, mainly because of what the dorm looked on the outside he guessed that the kitchen probably looked the same way.

"Look here kid," said Fumio "I have tasted haute cuisine from my borders and I can tell you I am not easy to please, so don't think that because you don't have ingredients that I'll pass you for something you just put together on a whim"

"This should be more than plenty" Souma said and went straight to cooking, time went on a blur when he saw Souma cook, she instantly recognized the years of experience in the young man she is watching, thirty minutes later and Souma was able to present a dish.

"There wasn't a spec of meat left in the kitchen," Fumio said staring at what looked like a hamburger steak "what magic is this? How'd you make a steak?"

"I used canned mackerel" Souma beamed with pride, as he explained his dish "Take a bite then Caretaker-sama!" he exclaimed as he ended his explanation

As Fumio tasted his dish, she had nothing to say but the word "delicious" a series of educated explanation ran through her mind on what might possibly be in the dish, moments passed and Fumio was still dazed beyond belief at what was in front of her and what she was tasting.

"Very well," Fumio stated as she refocused herself "I allow you to enter this dorm; you'll be in room 303."

Souma immediately hit the bath, his aching muscles was in desperate need of relaxation and a good sleep. Upon entering the bath though he was greeted by a surprising yet not entirely unpleasant sight, a naked Tadakoro was bathing and hints of tears was starting to swell up on her eyes, ever the gentle man he quickly averted his eyes and ran away from the bath, but it was too late, the scream Tadakoro made reverberated through out the entire dorm.

Souma got to his room and immediately wanting to fall asleep as he reminisced the time he was at the diner, and the times he travelled with his dad and uncle, as weird as the day went by he was really thrilled being at Totsuki. He recalled all the friends that was probably here and was working here at school, he already saw Chappelle, he wondered who else he might see here, he then remembered his meeting tomorrow morning with an unknown person, he was deep in thoughts but was scared shitless when there was a man on peaking on his ceiling.

"Hey there, transfer student!" the guy from the ceiling as if it was normal to just pop in like that "come on were having a welcome party"

Having been recovered from the shock of someone literally watches him from the ceiling Souma decided to drop by the party; after all it was thrown for him. But when he entered room 205 he was greeted by a string of weirdness and hyper activity, he saw someone arguing he saw a person just raging on with anyone actually listening and a few people who looked normal.

"Here, Yukihira-kun" a cute girl with purple-ish hair offered her some drink, he immediately noticed the cloudy drink and bottle with a hand written label on it.

"It's just rice juice" the girl said with sly grin, which Souma took note of, after a while he noticed that they were getting a bit too rowdy and decided to ask.

"Still are you guys sure we are not getting into trouble," Souma asked the cute girl who is now known as Sakaki Ryoko.

"Its fine Yukihira-kun" said Ryoko as she leaned in closer to him "the dorm's in the middle of the forest" now Souma would not consider himself as a really handsome man, which he is a really handsome young man, and he clearly has experience in seeing women flirt with how women tend to act towards his father and uncle so he can safely say that Ryoko is flirting with him.

"Well, but" Souma scampered a bit not really sure whether to entertain her or just play along "how about Fumio-san? Won't she get angry?" he asked not really thinking much just wanted to get her advances of his mind.

As soon as he said that the weird looking tubes with some sort of speakers on it was the distinct voice of their caretaker.

"Hey brats" the tubes said loudly "I have some Buri Daikon, come get some" as soon as she said it the two ruffians went out to get the food.

"I guess there's your answer," Souma whispered to himself, but then heard Ryoko laugh a bit at his comment

"Just come back before Fumio-san starts her spiel about the Elite Ten" the other girl whose name was Yoshino Yuki said warning the two boys when went and got food.

 _'_ _The Elite Ten huh,'_ Souma thought on it _'I remember them from Uncle's stories, they were supposed to be an all mighty organisation with almost limitless power here at school, I wonder how you can get in?'_

"That's right," Souma said earning attention from the rest "I heard that once the Polar Star was home to the majority of the Elite Ten"

"Wow, for someone who just transferred in you sure do know quite a bit about Totsuki" Ryoko said smilling and leaning a bit too close to Souma for his comfort

"I just heard rumours about them from my fellow examinees when I took the exam" Souma added, with him pretending for that long lying had become second nature to him.

Just then the rest of the dormers entered the room carrying what looks to be food, they all lined up in front of him and greeted at the same time, the man who called him from the ceiling extended his hands for him to shake

"Hi there, Yukihira Souma-kun" the man said smilling brightly "Welcome to Polar Star Dormitory, were glad to have you I'm Isshiki, a second-year, just call me Isshiki-senpai" Souma shook it and for the rest of the night they all enjoyed themselves, he even entertained the advances Ryoko gave him, they talked about his Harley, him attending a normal middle school, her time in Totsuki middle school, even past relationships or lack there off in the case of Ryoko.

By the end of the party everyone was spent and exhausted, Souma really didn't care anymore who he was cuddling with and just wanted to get some sleep, he had to admit the fabled Polar Star parties did not disappoint.

Just then he was woken up by the smell of cooking so he scooted out his body pillow and searched from where the smell came from.

"Well tonight was really fun" Isshiki-senpai said branding his signature smile "again, you're very welcome here Souma-kun"

"Ohh, thanks you very much senpai" Souma said genuinely happy to be there "I enjoyed myself very much, the parties here really do not disappoint"

"It really does not disappoint Souma-kun," Isshiki's voice and aura shifted differently, gone was the fun loving light hearted aura that surrounded him just a second ago "my dish is about to be finished would you like some?" he asked and placed the dish between them.

"It's Spanish Mackerel with Chinese Pepper and puree" Isshiki stated still giving off his dangerous aura, Souma was sceptical but tried it none the less.

Immediately he was hit by a wave of flavour in his mouth, he instantly recognized this dish as a cut above the rest, and knew that Isshiki is someone not to be trifled with, Souma knew of his level of cooking, he knows how good he is and he can safely say Isshiki is somewhere close.

"I heard you saying some pretty interesting things at the opening ceremony" Isshiki said not showing his eyes only giving off as much intensity as he can, it would have dazed everyone but not Souma, he was used to this kind of banter.

"Gunning for number one at Totsuki" Isshiki added "may not be as easy as you think, allow me to re-introduce myself" he removed his bandana revealing his face

"I am one of the Totsuki Elite Ten" Isshiki stated, earning a smirk from Souma "the Seventh Seat, Isshiki Satoshi, I'd like to try your cooking next, Souma-kun or should a say The Devil's Right Hand?"

* * *

Ohhh crap! cliffhanger ladies and gentlemen! hahahaha relax the next chapter would be out soon

Souma in this fic is a lot hotter than in the manga and anime so as to accommodate the pairings I might make of him, relax this is not a harem fic, just that Souma is a ladies man and a lot of women would be attracted to him, just attraction I would probably make a poll as to who he would pick but I really have a soft spot for Alice and Ryoko I don't know why. The chapters I have written so far only have flirtations and as you would have seen in this chapter Souma has an EX!

As always have a nice day/night and leave a review I always take them in consideration unless I already made a plan for it.


	5. The 7th Seat

Loving the support guys, here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it, from here on out I would be releasing longer chapters so major events will be happening. And also about this fic I brought the characters to our universe so it would have Chefs like Gordon Ramsey, Anthony Bourdain, Wolfgang Puck etc. so if it is not ok to mention actual people here let me know and I'll change them. Thanks and I hope you Enjoy!

I do not own Shokugeki no Souma, but the OC's are mine

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

There they were seated in front of one another, both looking directly in the eyes each with a grin on their face, Isshiki just dropped that he knew his infamous name on him, his father had warned him in this kind of situation when meeting the Elite Ten, he said that until he knew exactly what kind of a person the member was to never ever enter a cooking match with them, even a friendly one, of course in the true Yukihira way, he never listens.

"I knew you were hiding something behind that pretty boy charm," said Souma not really backing down from Isshiki's advances "that name does not really mean anything to me, all I care about is how you knew it and how I can silence you about it"

"Simply" Isshiki answered, looking around "you beat me on a cook-off tonight and I keep my mouth shut Shun-kun you can be the judge"

The man in question merely nodded, as Souma grinned even more.

He immediately rushed off to the kitchen, putting something he believed could top Isshiki's dish within a mere 15 minutes he finished and presented two bowls for the judge and for Isshiki

"It's Tea Over Rice Ball Soup" Souma stated and looked at them both it was clear that Shun was also someone he should thread light on, the moment they both took a bite on his dish they were amazed on how Souma managed to create those flavours.

 _'_ _This is all too pedestrian'_ Isshiki thought when he first saw the bowl ' _it practically screams that this dish was made from a diner, yet when I took a bite I was hit by the sudden realization that it was much more than that, it was something only the Devil could conjure up'_

"Well, what do you think?" asked Souma, wanting to get this over with as quickly as he can, Shun only managed to answer with a nod.

"This dish is Japanese yet," Shun stopped and looked at Souma in the eye "you used French techniques to make it, it's something that most chef's and food critiques only aspire to achieve to be able to make two different culture merge to make the best of something"

"Yes, most Chefs' don't really venture out and try new things for their cuisine" Isshiki added, and relaxed finally having settled his mind which was racing the moment he tasted Souma's food

"They aspire greatness yet they stagnate based upon their own rules" Isshiki added smilling and returning to his old self "it's complete opposites, your cooking and theirs, they follow the rules and achieve greatness only to stagnate on the long run, yet you break the rules and boundaries achieving greatness on failures and persistence, that's why they call your Uncle the Devil and you his right hand"

Isshiki bowed his head and accepted defeat.

"Now tell me how you figured out my secret," Souma asked not really dropping his menacing aura.

"I figured it out," Isshiki said returning to his sweet self "when the Director told us that only one student managed to pass the transfer exam I got curious and made a little digging, after all not everyday someone manages to please the God's Tongue, I made the connection when I saw your red hair and that scar on your brow. I was in Osaka three years ago when I heard that Asura was in town and his little red haired assistant; I took a shot earlier at your red hair thinking that I would lose nothing if you weren't him. I guess I was right after all" Isshiki ended his answer leaving Souma gob smacked

"I knew something was off in you when you first introduced yourself senpai" Souma brightened and leaned in closer to them, "I hope you guys can keep this a secret between us, only you the Director and an old colleges really know of this here in school and I plan to keep it, do you think I could keep it?"

"I think so, I only found out about you because I once caught a glimpse of you" Isshiki stated patting Souma in the shoulders

"And you're a creep senpai" added Shun as he got up and went to his room, leaving Souma and Isshiki laughing, the night went on and the two talked for what seemed like hours only stopping when they noticed that it was already mid night and they had to sleep the party had started early at five in the afternoon.

Souma really didn't care on who escorted him to his room, he was just glad he was back on it and he instantly fell asleep.

Morning came and his class was not due to start until noon so he had time to spare, he was lucky Totsuki really did not follow the traditional format of school, mainly because most of their professors were professional chef's themselves and had their own restaurants to run.

Waking up he had a strange feeling on his chest like someone weighting down on it so initially he panicked, but when the caught a glimpse of purple hair he immediately jumped not yet sure what on earth is happening.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed when he so Ryoko there lying on his bed wearing her clothes last night "Ryoko-san? Wake up, its morning now I really don't know what happened to us last night" Souma said as she woke up and stretched her arms up giving Souma one of the most fantastic view he would ever see.

"Good morning Souma-kun" she beamed smilling at him then proceeded to look around, "thanks for letting me crash last night, I really enjoyed our time together" she said and was surprised when she saw the time.

"Ohh my, I have to go Souma-kun" she said and proceeded to kiss his cheeks "see you around, I have to get ready for class"

As he sat there dazed and confused as to what happened he touched his cheeks wanting to regain control of his feelings and wanting to know why she just kissed him, and why the heck did she end up on his room?

"I was pretty sure that the drink last night had no alcohol" Souma murmured as he prepared himself for class "I have to ask the guys if it was really spiked, but I'm pretty sure it was not" he thought about it some more and finally gave up when he saw the time.

He did not have any class early that morning but he wanted to have a look around campus, not really having the time to do it yesterday, so he put on his jacket and went ridding on his Harley. He wanted to challenge Isshiki-senpai this morning but he immediately remembered the requirements for a shokugeki so he decided to postpone it for a while, besides he had an appointment to catch at around nine.

On the road he saw most of the gigantic buildings Totsuki had to offer, he also noticed some rather small establishments scattered, but what peeked his interest more was the arena and it seemed that it was already packed this early.

He decided to stop by and see what all the commotion was about, but when he got on the stands and saw what was inside he instantly felt at home, hundreds if not thousands of students were eagerly watching two chef's battle it out, the smell of food being cooked made him want to taste it and match it with his own, what really took him by surprise was when he saw one of the contestants.

"It's Erina," whispered Souma, he immediately leaned on the railing intent on watching the God's Tongue go to work.

"She really is something isn't it?" asked a familiar voice at his back, when he looked Souma only caught the glimpse of his white hair on the tunnel leading out, but he knew who he was "she may not recognise your cooking but trust me when I say that you two would clash on the future, the messiahs of God and the Devil"

"Is that a premonition?" asked Souma not taking his eye off the stage, "I never knew you were a green sear, I always thought you were a knight snatching up damsels in distress from tall towers guarded by dragons and what not"

"It's just me observing what I see," the man said leaning his side on the dark tunnel, "it has been too long Saiba-san, or should I say Yukihira now?" he said with a hint of an insult.

"Yukihira would be fine," Souma said and straightened once he knew that the match was over just by looking at how they work "actually Souma would be better, and drop the act Tsukasa-senpai, I know you get a kick of being all badass and stuff but the truth is you're not really cut out for it"

"You know me too well," Eishi-said and putting his right hand on his hip "how do you find the school so far?" he asked as they walked out the tunnel towards outside.

"I don't really know yet," answered Souma putting his hands behind his back and looking up the morning sky "I mean I have only been here for 24 hours so I guess it's still a bit overwhelming"

"You, overwhelmed?" Eishi said while chuckling "since when did you get overwhelmed? I remember you walking in Chef Ramsey's kitchen the first time expecting you to be overwhelmed and the first thing you do was ask permission to cook"

Souma just laughed and carried along towards his motorcycle, and sitting on it

"I guess I am like you in some ways," said Souma as he started his bike "I like to pretend I am something even if I am not, see you around senpai and be ready to protect that seat of yours I'm coming for it"

He sped the way intent on exploring more leaving Eishi to his thoughts, oddly enough for once he was not thinking about his own cooking but rather someone else, someone he feared and respected at the same time.

On the way he noticed a few bulldozers near a building, he wondered if that was the building Erina was planning to destroy, was it the sumo guys building? He couldn't care more so he went on his way; he saw the café and decided to stop by earlier than for his meeting.

As soon as he entered he was immediately recognized by the students eating there and gazed with just pure hate, apparently the café was a popular spot for them to just relax and eat good food.

"Can he even afford the food here?" murmured one of the students, "I bet he's just lost, quick call the waiter to escort him out" said his friend

He sat down in a place near the window giving him the perfect view of Totsuki, he heard most of the comments the other patrons made of him, and frankly he did not care, he knew his level of cooking and he knew that only a handful of people can match him in this school he did not even care that they are mocking him, he did not stoop to their level.

He ordered some Eggs Benedict and a cup of coffee surprised that it cost less than what he expected, he had to admit his dad may be an air headed fool most of the time but when it comes money and spending it he was a freaking genius, Souma practically has millions of dollars at his fingertips yet he still wants to lay low when it came to spending it, but not today of course.

He had a message right before the opening ceremony to meet someone here at this café he did not know who but he figured he should figure who it was. He then noticed that the patrons are being ushered out and it to the front porch leaving him alone, now he was sure on who he was meeting with

"I never thought it was you who sent that message at the opening ceremony" said Souma as he sipped his coffee, "and you keep to your grandiose entrances as usual Chef Dojima".

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, sorry I ended with another cliffhanger but don't worry I would be uploading this time tomorrow about 10:30 Pacific time

As always leave a comment and follow if you haven't already.


	6. What Plan?

Ok so I lied I just read the last chapter again and I kinda feel like you guys need closure with it so I uploaded the this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow, not that it would matter for readers in the future, so as always enjoy reading and please follow and leave a comment I always take it to consideration.

I do not own Shokugeki no Souma, but I do own the OC's so that's that

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

Many were wondering why they suddenly was asked to move to the porch, some were furious but mellowed when they saw who it was that made them go out, it was Chef Dojima, little was known for the former 2nd seat, but they knew that going against that man was the same as committing suicide.

As he entered a lot was wondering where the transfer student were, they knew that he was inside when they were asked to move out but he was missing at the porch, they only assumed that he was probably kicked out, some even speculated that he was actually working at the café none of them knew that he was actually the reason Chef Dojima was at there.

Inside tensions were on the edge inside, the only in were the fabled Chef, his trusted attendants and the notorious transfer student.

"I never thought it was you who sent that message at the opening ceremony" said Souma as he sipped his coffee, "and you keep to your grandiose entrances as usual Chef Dojima".

"You wound me Souma-san" Dojima said as he sat at his opposite "I was only making sure that your secret stayed the same, we don't want that getting out do you?"

"No I suppose not" Souma answered and took a bite out of his food "but frankly I think I've been doing a poor job keeping it this past few days, I might not be surprised if it got out before this semester is over" Dojima simply laughed and laid back and took a deep breath.

"You guys were keeping it for the past ten years," Dojima stated "it's about time it got out, anyway it's not why I wanted to talk to you, I only have a few minutes before I am needed at the head master's office" he added and took a sip at the water he was served.

"I offer a proposition," Dojima said, it took an hour to explain everything but in the end Dojima managed to enlist the help of Souma in his plans, it would shake the foundation of entire Totsuki but in the end they may secure a brighter future for it, they did not talk solely about his offer though, they caught up with each other, talk about Souma's dad and uncle, asking Dojima if he would ever consider moving away of Totsuki, and they even exchanged contact information so that Dojima would not waste time going incognito around him.

"I guess I would be seeing you around Souma" said Dojima as he stood and they walked towards the counter, "make sure to keep an eye out for the things to come, it should happen sometime after Autumn Leaf Election or the School Festival, I'll make sure yout father is up to date, I would also advice you to talk to Senzaemon-dono, he may shed some more light at the topic" with that they exchanged goodbyes.

When it was time to go out Souma was a bit worried that some may see them come out together but to his surprise no one was around, except for Dojima's guys of course. ' _I guess I forgot how easy it is to drive away people if you're that rich'_ Souma thought as he engage in final goodbyes with his fathers 'best friend' if he even has one.

It was nearing noon when Souma came back at Polar Star, he wanted to just go in his room and make sure he was ready for his class, to be honest Souma enjoyed going to class, granted he already knew most of it but he knew that it was only for this year, come his sophomore year he was sure that he would start to get more knowledge but for the time being he wanted to enjoy high school life.

Days went on and Souma was slowly realizing that Totsuki was really incredible, he won a Shokugeki with Ikumi and a few others who were stupid enough to challenge him; he met a few ladies, now he did not classify himself as handsome but it was clearly not the case for those around him, especially the other sex, he did not take action with any of it though, he was a gentleman like that, but he did not shy away whenit came to talks, all in all he was really making a name for himself.

He really liked his alone times, sometimes incredible recipes would just pop-up on his mind, sometime he would just think of his future or his past, today he laid there as he recalled the events after his match with Ikumi.

* * *

Flashback:

He had already won, he was so happy not only was it his first shokugeki win but he has also manage to save an RS that was deserving to stay afloat, as he stood there in front of everyone he looked to where Erina was watching and saw that she was walking away he thought of following her but noticed a familiar looking shadow, curious he went up and proceeded to talk to him.

When he finally caught up with him he saw that he was actually waiting for him, there he was Nakiri Senzaemon in his traditional clothes, long beard, tanned skin, ripped body and incredibly bad-ass aura.

"Hey old man," greeted Souma as he walked up to him "here to see my match? Don't you have more important things to do than to just spy on me? Can't you just send someone or read the results afterwards?" Souma asked in rapid succession not really caring that he was talking to the Demon of the Food World, of course he was a Devil himself but still, the name Nakiri Senzaemon still packs a mighty punch.

There are a lot people in this world that Souma was friends with but the Demon of the Food World was one of his best, he wanted to be him when he was little and he was always so kind to him even when he was still living the rich life, Nakiri Senzaemon never saw him as Souma the Heir of Future Industries, Senzaemon only saw him as Souma the Chef, and like wise Souma never treated him like the powerful monarch that he was, all Souma saw was a good man.

"You know I cannot miss my protégée's first match" Senzaemon said while laughing, "What use do all my power here in Totsuki if I cannot just pass on everything to my underlings? Besides I came here to talk about what Dojima offered to you" the old man said changing his demeanor instantly.

Meanwhile Erina was fuming when she got out of the viewing deck, she wanted to see Yukihira's smug look vanish as he was about to get expelled, and to add to her anger he even won to one of her faction, too her eyes it only added fuel to the flames of hatred she had for Yukihira, she often times wonder why she even let him pass, maybe it was his golden eyes, or his handsome face.

' _Handsome face?'_ Erina had to double take on her own thoughts _'where did that came from? I mean he is not unpleasant to look at but handsome? I am really losing my mind with that guy, I hate him so much!'_

She was walking a narrow hallway when she heard his grandfathers' laughter, getting curious as to who made him laugh she followed the sounds and too her surprise it was Yukihira who was casually talking to him.

"Hey Erina!" her grandfather greeted, making her freeze on her tracks "come over here, you remember Souma-kun right?" her grandfather asked as if she did not just watch his match.

"Of course grandfather," she said as she came up stop right in front of them "Hey Nakiri, nice of you to watch my match, I did not expect you would come" he said acting like they were really close.

"I did not come to see the match because of you Yukihira" she said with her usual 'I'm a princess bow to me voice' "I came to see a member of my faction beat you, correction _former_ member, I cannot have someone who cannot even win against a 2nd rate diner cook in my faction" she added.

"Ohh come on Nakiri-san," Souma said further annoying Erina and putting a grin on Senzaemons' face "Nikumi-chan really did her best out there you know, she only miss a couple of points and she could have easily defeated me, right old man?" he asked Senzaemon.

The old man laughed mainly because of her granddaughters reaction "You give so little credit to yourself Souma" he answered "but you really cannot hold it against the girl Erina, it was just not her lucky day, anyway I still have things to do I better get going" he said and left leaving Souma and Erina alone, with Hisako in the back of course.

"Hisako ready my ride I want to leave immediately" she ordered crossing her arms as she walked out.

"Ohh come on Nakiri-san," Souma called out as he walked beside her "can't you hang around for a minute?" he asked but was immediately silence by her response.

"No, I have better things to do than to stay here and listen to you," she said turning her back on him "I may have passed you in the entrance exam but I still do not approve of your cooking nor your existence, you just caught me on an off day" she said trying to dissuade him.

"Really, I was pretty sure that you were enjoying my dish back then," he said and it made Erina's face heat up from shame "and I was sure even your grandfather enjoyed it as well, just admit it Nakiri- _ojou-_ sama you knew my dish was delicious"

"I would never find your cooking delicious," Erina stated still sporting her blush "I may find it adequate but it would never reach the level in which I reside, my realm of cooking is that of professionals, only those who are at the Elite can even dream of matching me, I can even match those who have garnered international fame, deities such as Gordon Ramsey, Paul Bucose, Dojima Gin, Wolfgang, Pierre and most of all Joichiro Saiba all of which has deemed my cooking as exceptional"

Souma only deadpanned at the amount of words that came out of Erina's mouth, mostly because of the fact that he has worked with all of them and that he once had a relationship with one of the Chefs' mentioned daughter.

"Wow, I don't even know most of the guys you mentioned" Souma answered "but I have heard of Gordon Ramsey and Joichiro Saiba does that count?" he asked acting out his stupid routine.

"Urgh, I don't even know why I'm talking to you" Erina complained in annoyance "Hisako where is my ride, I want to leave this place now!" she demanded but only saw the terrified look on Hisako's face.

"I am terribly sorry Erina-sama," Hisako said bowing her head, "it appears that Senzaemon-dono had taken your car, our driver may have mistaken that you came along with him so he drove off with your grandfathers' convoy I will see that you would get another car as soon as possible"

"That's a shame really," said Souma as he scratched his chin acting like he has a beard, "I could give you a ride Nakiri, I bet it would take at least an hour to have another car here, I hate to have you be late because you stopped to talk with me and your grandfather"

Erina was furious at him shouting profanities stating that she would rather die, or that it would be the end of the world before she would ride with him, but this got Hisako thinking, her mistress had an important appointment in the next thirty minutes and it was the only way to have her on time.

"Actually Erina-sama it wouldn't be a bad idea" Hisako intervened her mistress's barrage "I mean it would cost you time and money to miss this appointment, the contractors of your new kitchen are really busy and this is the only time I could squeeze for you to meet them, an opening won't open until next week" Hisako reasoned.

"See Nakiri-san, listen to Hishoko" Souma just found his new favourite past time, "I bet it would really suck for you to be late, or worse not attend at all" he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"But Hisako you can't be serious!" Erina exclaimed with her cute little pout "I'm sorry Erina-sama, I cannot do anything at the moment, most of the cars are being used by either Senzaemon-dono or Alice-sama, and we went here on the fly no one knew you were here so I had hardly no time to book a car"

"Come on Nakiri-san" Souma added to his teasing "it would be fun, I haven't really thanked you for accepting me here, look at it this way I am repaying a debt"

"I hate this notion as much as you do Erina-sama" Hisako apologized, "It's the only way unless you want to cancel this meeting I could do it"

Erina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was already late as it is, she would really regret this decision but she had to.

"Alright fine, I am really don't know why I am even doing this but I have to" Erina sighed and just looked over Souma who was grinning like an idiot "I just hope you get me there on time with your raggedy mopped Yukihira" she trying to salvage what is left of her dignity, at least the way she looked at it.

"Raggedy mopped? Ohh you are in for a big surprise Nakiri- _ojou_ -sama" he said as he led her to his Harley.

When Hisako and Erina saw his motorcycle they both knew Erina would be on time no question there, but safe? It was an entirely new question, a question neither of the two wanted testing.

"That's your ride Yukihira-kun?" asked Hisako, a bit nervous for the safety of her mistress "Yup, you like it? My dad got it for me, I don't really like gifts but I guess I could accept this one, probably blew his wallet though" he answered chuckling at how good he was at pretending, it was basically second nature for him.

"It looks more of an accident than a motorcycle," added Erina, she was clearly now afraid "do you expect me to ride that Yukihira?"

"Are you afraid to ride it Nakiri-ojou-sama?" asked Souma clearly teasing her once again "come on I'll drive slowly, you'll be safe I promise" he said and hoped on it.

it took a few more minutes to finally convince Erina to ride the motorcycle but when she strapped the helmet on and shakily got on the bike she knew was really going to regret this, at first it looked to be slow but when they were about to be on the open road, Erina saw her life flash before her eyes, screams blared through Souma's ears more so than the sound of the engine, Erina's deathly hug nearly made him pass out, and the endless slaps he receive when it came to turns made it all worth it when he saw her face at the end.

* * *

End of Flashbacks

Souma laughed as he recalled the look of Erinas' face when they got off, it would be forever ingrained in his mind. Moments later and he got down to the dining area, where he was greeted by the other residents; they were having snacks whilst talking about the coming school camp.

Souma sat beside Ryoko and was immediately briefed of what would probably happen in the camp most them were kind of scared.

"This camp represents the first circle of hell," Marui stated with a serious face "it's a challenge for us new high school students"

"All first years will be tasked with gruelling cooking projects," added Yuki, "every day in the remote locations in the mountains. If we don't earn passing marks, we face immediate expulsion, it's only a front what it says in that pamphlet, it's a camp to weed us out."

"This is what Totsuki's education by competition looks like" added Isshiki-senpai "the director spoke of one percent that graduates; this is where the selection process begins"

It finally donned on him how serious Totsuki really is, most of what he saw so far was people grabbing and seizing power for their own, he did really see much expulsion. That night he was deep in thoughts about what would happen in the camp, would he see more acquaintances? Or perhaps he would meet new friends he was really excited to find out, for now he was not really worried about the task they would do, he had confidence that he would make it.

After dinner Souma went straight to bed, he loved to think this through on his head especially when people think that his plans was made on the fly, but in reality he probably ran that scenario a hundred time through his head at night on his bed, but tonight his thoughts were disturbed as someone was knocking at his door, when he answered he saw Ryoko in her pyjamas, if he can even call those pyjamas it was more akin to lingerie.

"Can I come in Souma-kun?" she asked sweetly, God he was really a sucker for cute faces "sure come in Ryoko-chan, what happened?" he asked her as they sat on his bed.

"I can't sleep," Ryoko added, Yukihira laid down with Ryoko following her "and your first instinct is to come in my room, you're lucky I'm a gentleman and does not take advantage of your advances" she laughed and laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, within minutes she fell asleep leaving Souma once again alone with his thoughts an hour later he was also asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, if you want to see what Souma's Harley looks like search for 2018 Fat Bob 114, I hope you guys like the fast update I am not really a fan of long waits so when I realized that It was the 2nd time in a row that I was making a cliffhanger I decided to just upload the next chapter.

As always leave a comment it greatly helps, and follow if you haven't already. Ja ne!


	7. Camp

I debated if I should post a new chapter now that the uploaded chapters are catching up to my already written ones, but I can't help it, Its like I have the need to just keep posting everyday, I only have four more before I have posted everything I have written I have exams coming next week, I'm a med student by the way so I really need to focus on it. Anyway loving the support you guys, and 1eprechaun I see what you did there, I appreciate the enthusiasm and support man keep it commin'

As always I do not own Shokugeki no souam, I am simply a lowly fan who loves to read and write

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII**

Morning came and Souma had that familiar weight in his chest, this is their second time that they slept together but it still felt strange to him.

' _I could get used to this'_ thought Souma, he shifted around slowly not wanting to wake Ryoko up but was surprised when she held him in place, now unable to move Souma wriggled free of from her.

"Souma-kun let's stay like this for a while longer" murmured Ryoko, as she inhaled his scent, Souma only chuckled "if we stay like this longer we'll miss our bus Ryoko-chan, come on let's get ready"

"Mou Souma-kun" Ryoko pouted as she forced herself to get up, stretching her arms up, giving Souma an eye full of her bust, a sight he would never get tired of, "see you at in a while then Souma-kun I'll go take a bath now, unless you want to come join me, you're free to do so" she said teasing him.

"As much as I would like that Ryoko-chan but I must refuse," Souma said scratching the back of his head, "I cannot do that to you after all, maybe next time? If you would have me that is"

"Anytime Souma-kun," Ryoko blushed and walked out of his room, _'I would definitely take you on that offer Souma-kun'_ she thought and went to her room, as she left Souma also took a bath, having his usual shower thoughts.

 _'_ _As much as I would love to be in a relationship right now it would only get in my way,'_ Souma thought as he was standing underneath the shower _'I still have that thing with the Old Man and Dojima-senpai, the fact that I would be making a lot of enemies this coming months would make anyone I'm in a relationship with a prime target, maybe when all of the things going on is over I would consider it, hopefully it won't end like my last'_ he was drifting off to his own world again but was brought back by the loud voice of Yuki prancing outside.

* * *

It was already time to head out and they were all gathered at the bus terminal, the ride was long but Souma loved every second of it, it reminded him of the time him and his Father or Uncle took trips.

Souma laughed at how sentimental he was, but guessing from his father's blank stares whenever they travelled he guessed that he got it from him, his laugh did not go unnoticed though as he was being stared at by a few girls on his bus ride, some of whom he knew did not really hold a grudge against him with his speech at the opening ceremony neither his act of playing stupid dissuade them from being atracted to him, it rather endeared him to them.

When they arrived they were ushered in to hall where all the other students were gathered, Souma looked around and found a few familiar faces, and more than a few who were glaring at him like mad men.

At front was Chef Ronald Chappelle who was about to give a speech, all eyes were on him Souma really marvelled how his once mentor/college was so good at commanding a crowd, but his last words came as a complete surprise for everyone in attendance.

"We have invited guest lecturers," announced Chef Chappelle "they're Totsuki alumni who have graciously agreed to join us, despite their busy schedules" he said pointing towards the coming people.

Everyone was in an uproar, some were in state of paranoia, some were awestruck, yet oddly enough he even saw some who were indifferent, mainly Erina and Hisako. He then stopped on his thinking when he caught a scent he was sure to garner the attention of someone he respects and deeply admires.

"You over there," a chef in the stage mentioned, _'right on time Shinomiya-senpai'_ Souma thought as he hid his smirk "Nine rows back, the boy with red hair and a scar on his eyebrow" Souma pointed at himself, but berated the Chef in question in his mind.

"Ohh sorry, the one next to you" he corrected himself, "yes, you you're expelled. Your hair product has a strong citrus scent, it interferes with the aroma of the food, we need to pay attention to our style, with that on you may ruin the taste of my food for my customers, you should choose unscented hair products from now on" the student complained, for the ordinary person it seemed way to mundane to be expelled for.

"That is enough to ruin my reputation," he said, as he looked back Shinomiya gave him his most menacing look "are you trying to destroy my restaurant? Farewell young student"

"Was that really necessary?" Souma whispered as he was passing him by, Shinomiya merely smiled at him and continued to go on stage. All around him students were in an uproar on who just walked among them, all of them were praising him and the ground he walked on but Souma merely shrugged pulling off his stupid act.

Chaos was starting around him as the Chefs came down the stage and greet some of his friends, the only one he really knew from the alumni was Shinomiya and Dojima but he was sure that maybe some of them knew his moniker, hopefully they don't know whose face it belonged to though.

* * *

The time came when their first class was about to begin, he noticed on the way that he was receiving an extra special glare from a blond student he did not recognise, oddly enough when they were inside the class the said student came and stepped on his shoe, _'Is this some kind of a threat? If so it's not really that intimidating rather than annoying'_ he thought as they both smirk at the each other.

"Since you've been grinding your foot for more than ten seconds now," Souma started to talk "I can assume that it's intentional?"

"Of course," the young man replied "I was wondering when I'd get to mess with you during this camp, I did not think it would be on the first class, today must be my lucky day, I'll crush you like I did with your shoe" he announced, Tadakoro at this point was shaking trying her best to relieve the tension.

"I see, well congratulations" he replied, while a vein popped on his head "I get your point, so remove your feet already!" he exclaimed matching his intensity.

Sparks flew between them as they continued to glare at each other, it was like seeing to stray dogs intimidate each other, they were interrupted however by their instructor, leaving them both to end their argument for a later time, Chef Inui for all her timid ways and seemingly caring nature only gave them vague answers though, only giving them essentials to have an idea on how to pass her class, when all the instructions were finished most of the students made a bee line on to the mountains realizing that time was against them.

"It's time to face-off Yukihira!" stated the blond, "let's decide who is a better chef, Chef Inui, I'd like you to make the call, please exercise your rigorous judgement and decide whose cooking has the better taste!"

"Huh? Why," Chef Inui blankly responded "that has nothing to do with my task so I would prefer not to" this answer abruptly ended the young man's momentum, as he was dragged away by his brother still ranting about how he would somehow beat him.

Souma knew that he was an experienced Chef like him, how experience that he cannot tell but all he knows is that he just messed with the wrong man, after sometime both presented their dish to Chef Inui, both demonstrating their talents, with the blond serving Grilled Duck with Herbs, of course Souma did not halter serving his own to match his so called rivals dish, having stolen Chef Inui's snacks he came up with his very own Yukihira-style Char O-kaki-Age, clearly having come up with that name himself.

They both passed but were not satisfied until Chef Inui made her decision on whose dish was better, all of a sudden Chef Inui's phone rang, and as she answered she was immediately berated with the shouts of profanities only Chef Shinomiya can dish out.

"Alright everyone we are to go on our bus now," Chef Inui immediately said as she closed her phone, "but Chef Inui you haven't decided on who won yet!" Takumi questioned.

"Ohh sorry, well I cannot give you the explanation but Souma-kun wins" Chef Inui said dashing out of the kitchen "ask him to make the same dish next time and you will see why he won!" she added as she was about to disappear.

This left Takumi devastated; he wanted to prove just how strong he was compared to Yukihira.

"Well let's get going Aldini I am sure the bus won't wait for us" Souma said as he walked out "you may have won this battle Yukihira but I haven't lost the war yet" Takumi said leave a huge grin on Souma's face, he loved challenges, he lived for those moments.

"I'll take you on anytime you like Takumi Aldini" Souma said and walked away, "besides I would have been disappointed if you quit right of the bat, to be honest competition's getting a little stale now to be honest" he said and walked to the bus with his arms behind his head, although Tadakoro was with him every step of the way, it really looked like Souma did all the work, he wished however that his friend would manage to learn to be independent one day.

* * *

The next day Souma found himself in Chef Shinomiya's class, he tasked them to recreate one of his recipes or should he say _recette_ , well it should be easy enough, but he was seriously worried about Tadakoro, this would be the first time they would not be teamed up.

He was thinking hard when he noticed the gaze of Chef Shinomiya was on him, he knew that he expected a lot about his cooking, of course with the true Yukihira style he never disappoints. When Souma presented his dish, he was met by a very sinister grin on the Magician's face.

"Ohh hello monsieur Yukihira," Chef Shinomiya greeted him "let's see if you are up to my standards, I heard you were a mere sous chef a couple of weeks ago, do you even have the skills to be in here?" Shinomiya mocked as he tasted his food, Souma may have only recreated his dish but he can tell that he was spot on in every detail.

A small barely noticeable glimmer of pleasure came across his face the moment he ate a piece, clearly Souma was at his level at a very young age, it was truly eye opening for the award winning chef, having someone so young yet so skilled, he only feared that he would stagnate without someone who really pushes his boundaries, so he made a plan to hopefully postpone that lag phase, long enough for Souma to find his other half.

"Bien joué monsieur Yukihira," stated Chef Shinomiya "you pass, you may leave the kitchen if you wish just be sure to be here when it's time to go" Yukihira did not leave however; he stayed behind and watched Tadakoro.

He noticed that she used some kind trick to make her cauliflower white again, ' _she must have used vinegar'_ he thought as he watched her cook, usually Tadakoro was all giddy and nervous when cooking, this was the first time that he saw confidence in her eyes without him giving it.

When the time came for her evaluation Souma leaned a bit closer, wanting to hear every detail, he knew that Tadakoro made a passable dish, she might have tweaked it a bit but that was only to compensate for the state of ingredients.

"Vous échouez, you fail manquér" Shinomiya and was about to leave when Tadakoro protested, "Excuse me Chef but why was my dish unacceptable?"

"Ah, you used wine vinegar when you boiled the cauliflower that was not fresh didn't you " Shinomiya asked her, "you maintained the cauliflower's pristine colour by using it, sure it has a whitening effect but it also changes its sweetness the sweetness and acidity of it made perfect harmony" this made Tadakoro confused.

"But who said that you could change the recette?" Shinomiya said while holding the guide "this dish is intended to savour the harmony created by the sweetness of each vegetable, it did not say to make use of acidity, the dish you made is entirely different, so it merits a fail, I hope you find that explanation adequate"

"I don't" interrupted Souma who heard all of it, "it was what you'd call an unavoidable accident, some of the ingredients weren't fresh, it was your fault not making sure every ingredient was fresh, she only made up for your mistake Chef Shinomiya"

"Ohh, I placed those ingredients on purpose monsieur" Shinomiya turned around and gave him an evil grin "I made it so to limit the number of people who would pass, all of you knew that cauliflower easily oxidizes, easily damaged and hard to prepare, any idiot who fails to acquire or select a poor quality ingredient deserves to fail"

"That was why Tadakoro compensated for it," reasoned Souma, but was shut down by Shinomiya's response "I am the chef here enfoiré, I would never accept anyone who alters my recette, if you refuse to back down, I can fire you to just for going against me" with that he walked away from them, leaving an enraged Souma and a teary eyed Tadakoro.

When Shinomiya was near the door however Souma spoke once more, "Shinomiya-senpai, I'm sorry to bother you" Souma said, stopping Shinomiya in his tracks "I have one more thing to, I have a question to be exact, and does that Totsuki rule apply to an alumni too?" Souma said making Shinomiya's grin even wider,

"Do you mean a Shokugeki?" Shinomiya questioned making everyone gasp at how bold the transfer student was, none of them would have had the balls to even ask a simply question to the man, let alone challenge him to a cook off, "Yes, if I beat you in a Shokugeki, will you rescind Tadakoro's expulsion?" Souma added, this made Tadakoro burst in tears in front of everyone.

Shinomiya merely laughed, "Ahh that word brings back so many memories," he stated never losing his evil grin "fine, monsieur Yukihira, I will take you one with your challenge and if I win you would do everything I would say to you" he looked around wanting to see Dojima who was around earlier.

"Chef Dojima, I know you are here" Shinomiya shouted, immediately all of them saw the man himself merge from the shadows "I want you to oversee this, I accept Yukihira Souma's challenge in the premise that should I win, Tadakoro Megumi is expelled from Totsuki and that Yukihira Souma is to be my personal attendant the entire camp" he said and laughed maniacally.

Night came and so was time to of the match between Souma and Shinomiya, being that it was not an official Shokugeki only a few alumni was allowed to enter and witness the match, among them was Donato Gotoda, Sekimori Hitoshi, Mizuhira Fuyumi and the tied up Chef Inui.

Upon seeing this Tadakoro immediately panicked, never has she been in this much stress, she beg for hours for Souma not to go through this and that he should just let her expulsion be, neither does she know that she was caught in between a decade long competition.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys liked it, if your new please follow the fic leave a comment and have a good day/night wherever you are.

P.S. I've been basing Souma's reaction and personality with my own so if you have any complaints about his decisions in the future you might want to hold back a bit, but so far so good so I guess I am doing a great job.

P.P.S. I talked to Bryan Stark and I got his approval for his One Piece story, so I would be continuing that probably next month, if you guys haven't seen it its called Gypsy Danger you should check it out and see if you like the story I would be continuing.


	8. Show Down?

New chapter everyone! I appreciate the support coming from you guys, but expect fewer updates as my exams are coming

As always I do not own Shokugeki no Souma

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII**

Moments before the match, tension was on the rise as both Souma and Tadakoro walked towards the kitchen, the slow steps they took made it look like they were about to be set in the execution block, all in all it there were hundreds of places Tadakoro would rather be at this point.

"Relax Megumi," Souma whispered as they were about to enter, "this match is not about you at all, do me a favour will you? Whatever happens, whatever you see in this kitchen you would not speak a word of, not even at the guys at Polar Star" he said and opened the door.

There they were face to face with Chef Shinomiya, Tadakoro wanted to just cower the tension between them was so thick she could hardly breath, but when Souma finally spoke she was so confused that she thought she miss heard Souma.

"You do know that you could have just asked Dojima-senpai for my number," Souma suddenly spoke surprising everyone except Dojima and Shinomiya who both had grins on their faces "I mean if you really wanted a match you did not have to involve Tadakoro with it, you even got me riled up back there senpai"

Shinomiya just shrugged Souma's statement, "I was just testing how far you've come with your temper Souma" he said whilst walking towards his station, "I hope you have improved, because it would be too much trouble if I've done all this trouble just to find out your just the same snot nosed kid" he said earning a small chuckle from Dojima.

"Uhhmm, are we missing something here?" asked Chef Hitoshi "aren't you two supposed to be enemies at the moment? You do know that reconciliation was supposed to be done after a match?"

"Do not worry Hitoshi-san," reassured Dojima as he stepped up in front "Shinomiya here had one condition for him to be participating in this training camp" he said and looked towards Souma who gave him his signature grin.

"And what was that Dojima-senpai?" asked Chef Inui, curious as to what was the reason Shinomiya finally agreed to teach, Dojima looked at her and said "he wanted to have a match against The Devil's Right Hand".

With his statement all the guest judges went gob smacked, they have heard of that name before, for the last decade The Devil's Right Hand have been spoken in hush tones within the front lines, he was said to be a young prodigy who was always seen beside Asura.

"And am I correct to assume that this Right Hand you are pertaining to is young Souma here?" asked Chef Donato, who was surprisingly serious at the moment, "that would be correct Gotoda-san, you see Shinomiya-san and Souma-kun were once trained by Chef Paul Bucose, and with it came a burning rivalry between the two".

Tadakoro was still processing the amount of information that was given to her, who knew that Souma had such a rich background other than his family diner, but more importantly what does this have to do with her being expelled?

"I know you must be really confused now manquér Tadakoro," said Shinomiya as he adjusted his eyeglasses "it was merely an act, I really did like your dish, I was merely looking for an excuse to have this match with Souma".

"Uhhmm d-does this mean I am no longer e-expelled?" asked Tadakoro who was still trembling from shock "Yes manquér, I apologise for making you worry" Shinomiya said and proceeded to stare at Souma who was shaking his head.

"So what all this really is a dick measuring contest between Shinomiya-senpai and Yukihira-kun," stated Chef Mizuhira, earning loud laugh from Dojima "I guess you could say that Mizuhira-san, they may look like they don't get along but deep inside they both hold great respect for one another, but they would never admit it of course, Shinomiya-san sees Souma as a spoiled brat who is too great for his own good, and all Souma sees in Shinomiya-san is a stuck up chef who thinks he owns the world just because he is successful in cooking".

"Ohh and here I thought Shinomiya-senpai did not change at all" Inui said as she made her way towards Shinomiya-senpai clearly intent in teasing him till he strangled her.

' _Is she a masochist or something?"_ Yukihira thought as he watch Shinomiya literally squeeze the poor woman, ' _I guess you really need to be something special if you can graduate Totsuki, both in a good way, and in a weird way'_

After settling down Inui, Dojima finally announced the theme of the match, "Very well then, for the theme would be" Dojima paused and looked at both of them "French Cuisine".

At his words all of the people inside were sceptical, how could Souma ever beat someone who were famous for having excelled in French Cuisine if the theme of the dish is his specialty?

* * *

I would like to cut this chapter short as I feel the need to show the power rankings, so this skill ratings would be out of 100. Take note that I may be giving them something that they do not posses in the Anime and Manga

Note:

1\. There is only one mastery for each person, for example Hayama has mastery over Spices that enables him to incorporate it to every cuisine.

2\. I also factor in the experience of each chef not just his or her specialty

3\. If I mention a specific Cuisine that means it is their specialty, not that they cannot cook any other type of cuisine

4\. I can't think of a way to even out Takumi and Souma, I seriously think that he is lagging behind Souma despite being his " _rival",_ I made up a strong weapon for him that is similar to Hayama's nose, if you guys think its BS then let me know

5\. though it may seem close but the gap for each point is very far, comparing a 92 rating to a 93 rating is miles apart

6\. If by some chance that someone goes up against the same rating I would first defer to you guys on your opinion, educated guesses only I would not let someone win just because you say so, I would need an explanation.

 **1st year students** \- **Generation of Jewels**

Yukihira Souma- vast knowledge of all Cuisines that enables him to do Fusion Cooking, Yukihira Style Cooking- 93 (am I making him too OP? if so tell me)

Nakiri Erina- vast knowledge of all Cuisines and the God Tongue- 93

Kurokiba Ryo- Mastery of Sea Foods and has a thorough knowledge about Molecular Gastronomy- 92.5

Takumi Aldini- The Perfect Eyes and Italian Cuisine- 92.5

Hayama Akihira- Mastery of Spices and the Godly Nose- 92.5

Nakiri Alice-Mastery over Molecular Gastronomy- 91

Ibusaki Shun- Immense IQ and knowledge of all cuisine - 89

Tadakoro Megumi- Traditional Japanese Cuisine- 89

Hisako Arato- Medicinal Cooking- 87

Isami Aldini- Italian Cuisine, British Cuisine, French Cuisine- 88

Subaru Mimasaka- Perfect Copy- 88

Mito Ikumi- Mastery of High End Meat- 87

Ryoko Sakaki- Traditional Japanese Cuisine and Fermentation- 86

Yuki Yoshino- Mastery of Game Meat and Traditional Japanese Cooking- 85

Zenji Marui- Immense IQ- 85

Myoko Hojou- Chinese Cuisine-85

 **Elite Ten- Pre-Central**

9th seat- Eizan Etsuya- unknown specialty- 91.5

8th seat- Kuga Terinori- Chinese Cuisine- 91.5

7th seat- Isshiki Satoshi- vast knowledge of all cuisine and mastery over Japanese Cuisine- 91-95 depending if he is serious

6th seat- Nene Kinukuni- Traditional Japanese Cuisine- 92

5th seat- Somai Saito- unkown specialty- 93

4th seat- Momo Akanegakubo- Mastery over dessert - 92

3rd seat- Tosuke Megashima- unknown specialty- 92

2nd seat- Rindou Kobayashi- unknown specialty- 93

1st seat- Eishi Tsukasa- unknown specialty- 94

 **Alumni/Adults**

Joichiro Saiba- Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine that enables him to do Fusion Cooking- 99

Takeshi Saiba- Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine that enables him to do Fusion Cooking, Yukihira Style Cooking- 99

Gin Dojima- Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine, Mastery of all types of traditional cooking around the world- 98

Azami Nakamura- Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine, Perfectionist- 97

Kojiro Shinomiya- Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine, Mastery over French Cuisine- 96

Nakiri Senzaemon-Vast knowledge and experience of all cuisine- 98

All the rest of alumni- 92-95 depending on who they are.

* * *

I would be releasing ratings for the future characters, but this should do for the first book which would be from the beginning till the end of Stagiaire. If you have any complaints don't be afraid to voice it out


End file.
